When knitting a knitted fabric using a flat knitting machine, a suppressing section for suppressing the stretch in the knitting width direction of the knitted fabric is sometimes partially formed in the middle of the wale direction of the knitted fabric. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for knitting a knitted fabric that provides thickness to the knitted fabric and that suppresses the stretch in the knitting width direction of the knitted fabric by periodically repeating knit, tuck, and miss. A knitted fabric partially formed with the suppressing section can be knitted by forming the suppressing section using the method for knitting the knitted fabric described in Patent Document 1.